At Long Last
by RKType-0
Summary: Iria finds herself in some sort of strange world with many differing warriors. Harmornia, goddess of order, and Paradox, god of discord, these two gods opposed each other. With this cast of people, will Iria and the others solve the mystery of this world and get back home?
1. Prologue:A New Ally

**At Long Last**

**Prologue: A New Ally**

* * *

"...Hmmmmmm… Huh?"

In the middle of a wasteland, a short girl awakens from her slumber. She is about two feet tall, with white skin. She had reddish pink eyes with white pupils. Her hair is pink and fluffy with a red sphere-like design on the top. Even with her small stature, she wore a sleeveless white jacket, a short-sleeved reddish pink shirt, black 'knee-high' shorts, and a pair of gray sneakers. The girl… certainly looks very odd.

"…What the…?" The girl looks around. "Where… am I…?" She looks around, seeing nothing but barren wastelands around her. This excluded a gigantic tower that was quite afar from her position. "Flynn?" She says. "Wyan! Elbet! Kite! Lucille?" As she could not see any of her friends around, she speaks again, but with an annoyed tone. "Ugh, what did that blockhead Luke do this time…?" She reaches to the side of the waist, putting her hands in her pants pocket.

"…What?" She looks down. The girl knows that she had her phone, and her treasured pocket watch in separate pockets respectively, but now those pockets are empty. Where did her stuff go? "I thought I put them there… Where did they…?" She looks in front of her, hoping that she just dropped them nearby.

The girl heard footsteps approaching behind her, and she turned around. A light blue humanoid stood in front of her with spiky hair, a high collar sleeveless shirt, pants and boots, and cloths covering its left leg and arm. It has a shoulder pauldron, and its' chest is covered by two straps. It is holding a large sword the girl does not recognize its' design. "Who are you?" The girl questions.

The humanoid says nothing and raises its' sword with both hands. The girl steps back, swiftly reaching behind her back and drawing out a blade of a unique design, in reverse grip. The humanoid charges, but is suddenly struck down. As the humanoid collapses, a figure stands behind it. The figure's appearance is exactly the same as the humanoid, only this time, it, or he, is coloured. He had blonde hair, his shirt colored indigo. His pants, boots, and cloths are entirely black.

"…You okay?" The blonde asks, taking a step forward. Immediately, the girl takes another step back, not lowering her weapon.

"Uh…" The strange girl stares at that figure dissipating before looking back at the male. "Are you… real?" she questions.

"What does it look like?" The unidentified swordsman said just as the earlier figure completely disappeared from view. "I'm sure you can tell."

The girl felt, for the first time in her life, completely confused. She doesn't know what this place is, or that spiky-haired… man. And her phone is gone. She places a hand on her face. "…This must be a dream." She said.

The swordsman shakes his head. "Sorry, it's not a dream." He tells her calmly. The girl appears to be more confused than ever, now finally lowering her blade. The blonde crosses his arms over the other. "I see. It's your first time here." He said.

The girl groans before looking up at the swordsman. "…Can I have your name?" she questions.

"Cloud. Cloud Strife." The blonde replies. "What's yours?"

"…It's Iria." The girl says after a pause. "Iria V. Ezperanda. Then, are you from around here?"

The man, Cloud, opens his mouth and shakes his head. He looks at Iria. "There are others like us around here."

"Others?" Iria asks. "Like who?"

Just as Iria finishes, she is startled to see something fall near behind Cloud. After the fallen figure vanishes into light, a young man stands behind him, cards in his left hand. The youth had light blue eyes and blonde hair like Cloud, but is not spiked. He wore a black jacket, gold shoulder pauldrons, white pants, a medium-sized red cape, black shoes and a brown pack is worn. He is younger than Cloud for certain.

"…Like him." Cloud answers her.

"It is you, Cloud." The young man says, walking forward and stopping near Cloud. He notices Iria. "And this is…?"

"Iria." Iria answers.

"Iria…" The young man nods. "My name is Ace, of Class Zero. I'm from Akademia in Orience."

"Academia?" Iria mishears Ace's pronunciation. "Wait, that sounded like a 'k' instead of a 'c'…" She mutters.

"So, she's a new ally joining the fight." Ace said, turning to Cloud. "She doesn't look human, though."

"I don't think she is human." Cloud said to Ace.

"Ally? Fight? What are you talking about?" Iria couldn't hide her confusion again. What are these two talking about?

"…But Shinryu has already fallen." Cloud confirms to Ace. "And I don't see the others at all."

"That's why I'm here." Ace said. "We're called here to complete a mission."

"…By Cosmos? Materia?" Cloud asks.

Ace shakes his head. "It's not Materia, and that goddess didn't say her name is Cosmos, either." He tells Cloud.

"…Mission?" What mission?" Iria asks the human males. "Someone, tell me what's going on here." Ace and Cloud looks at Iria. "I'll explain on the way." Ace tells her.

"You're coming with us." Cloud said.

Iria's mouth was agape, but she closes it. '…Are you serious?' she thought.

Ace turns and points to the tower in sight. "We're heading over there, that goddess will clarify anything we can't answer for now."

'_**Left stranded alone without her friends, her watch, or her phone, Iria soon finds herself in the company of two strange warriors. She feels like she's going mad now.'**_

* * *

**A.N.**

**This is something I always wanted to try out: A Super Smash Bros x Dissidia crossover. Hey, the heroes and villians of their worlds teamed up together to take down Galeem and Dhakron. And NT had Materia & Spiritus' warriors teaming up to lure Shinryu and defeat it to end the cycle.**

**I wanted to also say that Iria is a walking spoiler for an upcoming story I'm planning to make after the ToF story ends.**

**So… who knows? MAYBE I can continue writing this?**


	2. Chapter 1:Harmonia and Paradox

**At Long Last**

**Chapter 1: Harmonia and Paradox**

* * *

At one vast point of the wasteland, way far from where Cloud, Ace and Iria were, an adult stood by his lonesome, surveying his surroundings. This man was quite short, dressed in a set of blue overalls with a long-sleeved red shirt. He had white gloves on his hands, and sported brown shoes. The man's face consisted of a fine brown mustache, and a round nose to add, too! On top of his head, is a red cap with an emblem of an "M". This is Mario, a main hero of the famed Mushroom Kingdom, and elder brother of Luigi.

"Not again…" Mario mumbles to himself. He remembers all his journeys through this certain world of endless battles. Odd, since he never remembered such events back then when he left in those cases. In addition to the oddity, his brother Luigi, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Daisy of Sarsaland, his happy-go-lucky ally Yoshi, Lady Rosalina of the stars, are all nowhere to be seen. Were they, despite being regulars, not brought back this time? Or did something happen to them?

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps behind him, turning around to meet the individual. It's a youth with golden-brown hair. He's dressed in a green tunic with a brown shirt, shorts and a pair of boots. He wore a green pointed hat that flopped behind his head. Behind his back, are an arsenal consisting of a longsword, a shield and a bow with quivers. It's Link, from the time when he journeyed in the World of Light.

"My friend, we meet again." Link spoke with a warm smile as he approached Mario. Mario returns with a smile of his own, accepting the Hylian's stretched hand for a handshake. Link was quick to notice of Mario's solitary state. "Luigi, the lady Princesses and Yoshi aren't here?" he asks.

Mario really couldn't hide it. "…Yep. I don't see them anywhere." He sighs.

"They… must've not been brought into this world, then. Just like Zelda." Link concludes.

"Yeah, I guess so… Wait, just like Zelda?" Mario was alert at the end of Link's sentence. "She's not here?"

"No, I don't sense her." Link replied.

Before they could continue with their conversation, something zipped between them, prompting the two to look around themselves. Were they already engaged with an enemy already? Nope, their attention was focused on a wagging yellow lightning bolt-shaped tail. It's the Electric Mouse Pokémon, Pikachu.

"Pika Pika! (Hello, Mario! Link!)" Pikachu greets his two friends.

"Pikachu!" Mario and Link said.

"Pika, chu. Pika? (You're both alone. Just like me?)" Pikachu wonders. Pikachu only arrived by himself? None of the other Pokémon buddies were present? Before either of them could even ponder of the issue, Pikachu interrupts Mario and Link by pointing to the tower they could see from there. "Pikachu. Pika, Pikachu! (I'm tagging along. C'mon, let's go to that tower over there! There must be someone in there.)" Pikachu says.

"This place is so barren, yet that tower is standing." Link notes and nods. "Okay, let's head there, then."

"Well… Let's-a go!" Mario says as he walks with Link and Pikachu to the tower radiating with blue energy around it.

* * *

A lady with silver-hair pigtails watched the newcomer straying away. The woman wore a large black coat with gold linings, a white shirt, and a pair of belts holding a cloth in front of her cream pants with black patterns. Hidden under her coat, is a large book known as a grimoire, and a longsword. The woman's name is Robin. She tapped her black shoes on the ground patiently. 'Hmm, I wonder why he's going away from everyone.' She thought to herself, taking steps forward and trailing behind the newcomer. The newcomer had an attire showing signs of medieval times, with short dark teal hair. He had a large overcoat trailing behind him as he continued walking. This man is known as Byleth.

'What is this place? How did I get here? Where is everyone else?' Byleth thought. '…And who is that woman behind me? Does she need something from me?' Byleth had already noticed the woman's presence before he began thinking. '…Alright,' He comes to a stop. 'Let's see what she wants.' Byleth turns around. Robin is directly in front of him, her eyes staring into his. Byleth let out a surprised gasp, taking a step back. He mumbles until the lady points to her right. He turns around and notices a large tower noticeable in this desolate place. He could also spot a small group consisting of a short man, a taller youth, and a yellow mouse heading over there.

"…Ah, you got lost." Robin said, noting how Byleth looks stupefied as he focused on the tower.

'**_Almost as if by instinct, the chosen champions make their way through the desolate land to the tower where their patron deity resides.'_**

* * *

"It looks like everyone else is here." Ace says as his group steps on the top floor of the tower. The room is large, portraying the outer landscape with clear walls radiating with blue lights. In the center, a large crystal column towers above the champions; new and old. Iria studies the entire group of new people. There is a short, red and blue wearing man with Iria wondering that she saw him once before… A man in a green tunic armed with a series of weapons. An orange and yellow-armored human with designs relating to space. A fox-like man with a simple, yet sophisticated attire. A small yellow mouse with a lightning-shaped tail. A large brown primate-like creature with a necktie displaying a "DK" on it. A lady with silver pigtails in a coat. A tall man with dark teal hair and an overcoat. A brown-haired boy wearing a gold wreath on his head with white wings dressed in ancient-like clothing. Finally, a brown-haired warrior dressed in a brown and purple leather tunic with brown trouser and tan leather boots with a scabbard and a small bag.

The moustached man turns around, seeing the new group enter. "Hey, it's-a Cloud!" he says. "And two newcomers!" He added upon seeing Ace and Iria.

"It's good to see everyone here." Cloud states, remembering most of them. Though, there is a new face for him, the man with the teal hair. Everyone gathers near Iria and Ace, not having met them before. The moustached man introduces himself first.

"I'm Mario, from Mushroom Kingdom. It's-a nice to see you!" At that, Iria's mind clicked. She remembered back in her world. Luke was explaining a game he's playing when they were relaxing at the Academy. She really didn't pay much attention to him, though. But he said something about the main protagonist being a 'Mario'.

"Mario? You mean, from those video games Luke talked about?" Iria asked, earning a puzzled reaction from Mario. "Video games? What's that?" the moustached plumber asked.

"Er…" Iria didn't know how to explain. She wasn't the type to be into video games. Leaving the confused Mario, she turns to the man in the green tunic. "I'm Link of Hyrule." The man explains. "Now, Hyrule is at peace after I defeated Ganon."

Ace turns his head down. "Peace, huh…" he mutters.

The armored human is next. "I am Samus. Pleased to meet you." The armored human said, stretching a hand out. Iria studied Samus before giving a handshake. "Same here, Mist-I mean, Miss Samus." This earned a surprised reaction from Samus and the others.

"I'd be… She knows Samus' gender at first sight." Link said. The winged boy chuckles nervously. "Ahaha… The rest of us when we first met Samus, thought she is a he. Our reactions were expected when she revealed her face…"

The fox-like man then steps out next to Ace. "Fox McCloud of Cornelia. I'm from the Star Fox team." Ace stares at the bipedal fox for a while before shaking hands. "I'm Ace, of Class Zero."

The small yellow mouse now pops out next to Iria. "Pikachu! Pika Pi! (I'm Pikachu! Nice to meet you!)" Iria looked at the electric mouse for a while before speaking. "…Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"Pika? Pi? Pikachu? (Huh? Clothes? Why're you wearing them?)" Pikachu says.

Ace was puzzled. "What is that mouse saying?" he asks. "He is asking why I am wearing clothes." Iria turns to Ace.

"You understand him?" Fox said. "It took us quite a long time before we could understand him, though we still hear some Pikachu cries in the speeches."

"Loud and clear." Iria replies.

"Oook! Ook!" The primate suddenly appears in front of Iria. "Ack, a gorilla!" she exclaims. Mario chuckled. "That's Donkey Kong. Don't worry, he's gentle. He still packs punches in his physique."

"Donkey Kong… DK…" Iria looks at Donkey Kong, and then at his necktie. "…Figures."

The second woman now walks up to Ace. "I'm Robin and I'm from Yliise. I'm the chief tactician of Chrom." She said. Ace nods and shakes her hand. "A tactician from another world I do not know of." He notes.

Iria, Cloud and Ace then turned to the dark teal-haired man. '…It's my turn now?' The man thought as Iria spoke. "Your name?"

"…It's Byleth." The man speaks. "I'm a professor in the Officers Academy, though not officially as I haven't chose a House to be assigned to yet."

"So, you're a teacher, then. One of my friends is like you." Iria said. Byleth simply responded with a nod.

The winged boy steps out next. Iria suddenly felt a shiver run through her spine when he started speaking. "I'm Pit, servant of the goddess Palutena! But I can't sense Lady Palutena for the moment… Isn't she here?"

'This dreadful feeling I'm getting… Oh no. And here I thought there are no blockheads here.' Iria thinks to herself. She already had enough handling her world's resident blockhead of blockheads, and now there is one here. Trying to get the negative moments out of her head, she turns to the last man, who has been keeping silent the whole time.

"…Your name?" She asks.

The man doesn't say anything.

"I said, what is your name?" She repeated.

She didn't get a reply either.

"…Do you even remember your name?"

"…No, I do not remember my name." The warrior speaks. "It's… all a blank to me."

"You don't remember your past?" Ace said. "We can't call you without a name. You need one."

"Why don't we just call you 'Hero', then?" Iria said. "Saves the pain of trying to think of a sophisticated name. You do have the looks of a regular hero."

"Hm, what a coincidence." The warrior said. "Everyone else here also called me 'Hero'."

That was the entire group… or so Iria thought. A new person suddenly rushes into the room, panting shortly with his hands on his knees. The boy had long silver hair tied into a short ponytail. He wore a light purple turtleneck covered by a dark violet sweatshirt and a sienna vest. He wore brown gloves, long light gray pants, black knee high boots and carries a light brown fanny pack. The youthful boy raises his head, revealing his violet eyes.

"S-Sorry. Got lost in this place." The boy states. Everyone stares at the new face. How could he have gotten lost, when there is directly one path that led to here from the base of the tower? "Who're you people though? Are you residents of this tower? Oh, right." He calms down with deep breaths before continuing. "I'm Luneth, nice to meet you guys."

"…Somehow, he feels a bit familiar." Ace said.

"He reminds me of the Onion Knight." Cloud states. Everyone looked around. There are now fourteen here. "I don't see Kirby anywhere." Mario said. "I thought he would also be summoned here, too." The moustached man was right, there is no sign of the pink hero of Planet Popstar. Iria, Luneth and Byleth, not knowing who this 'Kirby' is, pondered silently to themselves.

"I'm sure he should have been summoned here." Pit wonders. "He did come into this world many times. Why is he not here?"

"My warriors, I thank you for coming here."

It is a voice they weren't familiar with. Everyone but Ace looked around. Ace looked up first, and the others soon followed him, turning their heads up. A woman with a slender build descended down in front of them. She had long flowing blonde hair tied into a long ponytail that rested on her right shoulder and light blue eyes. She wore a long white dress with ornate designs at the top. She wears long cream pants and white high-heels. She wore bracelets, armlets, earrings and a tiara. A clear mantle with ornate designs rests on her back, which Iria notes that it reminds her of the knights in her world. She wielded a long white staff with a pointed shaft.

"Who're you?" Luneth wonders.

"She is Harmonia, the one who summoned us here." Ace tells Luneth. "I met her before all of you did. I went out to search for Cloud, a comrade who I know of, since the other names weren't familiar to me."

"That is correct." The woman named Harmonia states. "I summoned the best of the champions of their respective worlds here. It is my purpose to protect this world from the Void, to prevent its' destruction. I am the embodiment of Order in this world. A god, if you will." Everyone began to murmur to each other.

"Harmonia." Link spoke up.

"Yes?" Harmonia turns to Link.

The Hylian breathes before questioning Harmonia. "You speak of preventing destruction, but how do you intend to do that?"

Harmonia points to the crystal behind her. "This realm feeds on a very specific type of energy: Energy born from combat. Despite the best of my efforts, however…" Harmonia points to herself. "…I have yet to produce it myself. Thus…"

"Thus, you gathered all of us here out of the blue, and against our wills." Cloud interrupts her.

There is a long pause before Harmonia spoke. "…Yes."

"And basically, we're fighting each other." Cloud adds. He didn't like that idea from his experience with the cycles and World B.

Another long pause followed and Harmonia nodded. "…Yes."

"Not again…" Ace says.

"That's a god for you, doing as they please." Iria grumbles.

The Hero steps up. "Pleasantries aside, you wish for us to help you preserve order in this world, do you not?" he questions. Harmonia averts her gaze to the floor. "…Um…"

"Pika, chu? (Um, what?)" Pikachu asks.

"…Yes." Harmonia looks back at her champions. "Please. For the sake of my world…"

Before she could continue, the place shook lightly. "…Your world, you say?" An unknown, masculine voice booms. The place suddenly sparks with red energy, changing the atmosphere. Everyone looked around, wondering what's happening all of a sudden.

"Ook!?" Donkey Kong wonders.

"It doesn't sound like Chaos. Or Spiritus." Cloud said.

"You may address me as… Paradox. I am a god, born from the scars of conflict, given form to rule this world."

"…Paradox." Harmonia says. She shakes her head. "How peculiar. I do not know of that name. I do know, however, that I am this land's only keeper."

A projection was displayed inside the room, which everyone could see something through there. They could see the projection shifting around a blazing landscape, showing several different characters.

The first one displayed is a large, reptilian creature with a green head with two horns and dark yellow skin tone with a large green spiked shell. He has a plastron formed with five scutes. He had blazing orange hair on his head and eyebrows. He had two metal cuffs on each arm respectively. He breathed out steam from his snout, baring several sharp fangs with his piercing red eyes. Mario stepped back defensively, recognizing that this is Bowser, the Koopa King. And also constant kidnapper of Princess Peach from time to time.

One of them is demon-like. He has pale gray skin with black and red-scale-like skin surrounding his body, save for the chest, underside of his arms and the inner sides of his legs. He wore a black cloth with yellow linings around his waist. His head, it was… literally a face with glowing crimson eyes, and the rest of his head is blazing fire. He held a sharp, dark sword. Link pondered on who this figure is. He came to realize that when he was looking through some historic manuscripts back in his world, which it spoke of this character, Demise… its' appearance matches this demon.

One looked exactly like Samus, but the armor suit is completely black with light blue colorations. The being points her cannon directly in front. Samus readies her cannon defensively. "Dark Samus…"

The next one is wolf-like with gray and white fur. He was dressed in a black suit with a purple vest with light purple linings with spiked shoulder pauldrons, spiked kneecaps and fingerless purple gauntlets. His belt has a hoister housing a handgun. He wore shoes covered with metallic guards. His bushy tail with a white tip moved ever so lightly. His left eye is red, his other eye is covered with an eyepatch, a linear scar present on it. Fox nearly reached for his hoister. "Wolf!?"

One is humanoid-like with gray skin and a long thick purple tail that thins into a small bulb. He had two short blunt horns and purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of his skull to the top of his spine. He has a defined chest and shoulders, resembling a breastplate. His three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Pikachu's fur stood up. It's Mewtwo.

One of them is reptilian, like Bowser, but is more resembling of an alligator. He had a green hide on his entire pudgy body, save for his golden belly. He had a red cape flowing behind him, golden wristbands and a gold crown on his head. He had a bloodshot left eye, too. Donkey Kong let out a loud angry screech. King K. Rool had returned.

One looked exactly like Pit, only that he had black colorations with his hair, wings and attire, wielding a bow just like Pit. His name is Dark Pit, but Pit knows him of one other name… "Pittoo!?" Pit exclaims. Dark Pit's face scrunches up in response.

No one here met this one. It's a small little oval being. He had detached hands from his oval body with cream mittens. He wore a blue suit with a white cape with gold trimmings and a dash of purple gold-trimmed cog designs, and wears a white scarf with a blue belt interwoven. On this belt is a silver buckle. His face is brown with oval-shaped yellow eyes. The rest of his head is covered by a hood, with his cat-like ears underneath, causing his hood to poke out at its sides. The protrusions covering his ears have a gold ring around them and have white tips. Magic pulses from his hands. Though there wasn't anyone familiar with this one, this is Magolor.

The moment he laid eyes on this particular one, Cloud gritted his teeth. It's his nemesis, Sephiroth. The man is dressed in a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black trousers. He has leather suspenders crossed over his chest. His coat has several buckles. He wore light lavender sashes under his coat. His long silver hair flowed behind his back. The man flashes a cold smile, shifting the long-bladed katana Masamume behind him slightly.

The last one startled Ace. It is a man donning the same uniform as him, albeit a longer cape. He had dark black hair and green eyes, though. He had two identical rapiers wielded on his hands. It's Machina Kunagiri. "Machina…!?" Ace gasps out.

Finally, the man known as Paradox is shown. He is a muscular man with silver eyes, dark skin and long white and more primarily black colored hair. He is dressed in a half-torn black shirt that left his top right torso bare in the front. He wore gray trousers with intricate designs, covered partially with a red loincloth. Several markings of runic designs run across his face and bare skin. His left arm is raised, holding a large double-bladed sword with chaotic markings.

"Continue to think that if you wish, it matters not. My might, however, will soon prove you wrong." Paradox states. He clenches his fist. "This is a cruel world. And it can only be tamed, by a crueller heart." With that spoken, Paradox started with a laugh that echoed thunderously in Harmonia's tower.

"That's… not true." Harmonia mutters under her breath. She looks up as the projection flickers. "You could not be more wrong!" she shouts. With one more laugh from Paradox, the connection is cut off. The red sparks soon disappeared, the room returning to its normal state. Harmonia looked disturbed.

"Pika... Pi? (Are you… okay?)" Pikachu asks Harmonia. The goddess of order turns with a smile, but is short-lived as she looks away, her smile instantly gone.

"I still have one more question to bring up…" Iria suddenly breaks the silence, her face appearing to be annoyed as she steps up. "How do we get back home?" she says impatiently.

"You may not." Harmonia says sharply, earning a "What!?" from Iria. She looks at her champions with a determined look. "I precede you. Defeat Paradox. That will be all."

'**_Heedless of her champions' desires, Harmonia demands Paradox's defeat and her world's salvation, thus igniting a conflict not unlike the cycles of yore.'_**

* * *

**A.N.**

…**Wow. Just made this in one day.**

**Initially, for Samus's nemesis, I planned Ridley, but realized that I had no female antagonists. So, I changed it to Dark Samus. Though Link from the time of Breath of the Wild had no Ganondorf either like in Skyward Sword, since those are the last and first chronological timelines, I decided on Demise to be Link's nemesis.**

**And yes, Kirby isn't with Harmonia's Champions for now. ****And also yes, Luneth is practically a last-minute addition to the team. Hey, I wanted III remake Warriors of Light to be recognized, too.**

**For a quick reminder: Here are the champions of each side:**

**Harmonia's Champions: Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Pit, Fox McCloud, Pikachu, Robin (female), Cloud Strife, the Hero, Kirby (not present yet), Luneth (newcomer), Ace (newcomer), Byleth (male, newcomer), Iria V. Ezperanda (newcomer)**

**Paradox's Champions: Bowser, King K. Rool, Dark Samus, Dark Pit, Wolf O' Donnell, Mewtwo, Demise (newcomer) Sephiroth (newcomer), Magolor (newcomer), Machina Kunagiri (newcomer)**

**I might end up continuing this once the sparks hit.**


	3. Chapter 2:Departures

**At Long Last**

**Chapter 2: Departures**

* * *

After a long discussion, the fourteen champions decided to split into groups to fulfil their tasks. Though, some are still suspicious of Harmonia and Paradox, knowing that their nemeses are even summoned to this realm.

"I'm not fighting him."

That came from Ace as he walked alongside Mario. Mario turns to Ace. "Not fighting who?"

"I saw him. The one who's dressed in my class's uniform. You saw him too, didn't you?" Ace tells him. Mario nods, he did see someone dressed similarly like Ace from Paradox's champions. "Even if Harmonia says this for the sake of her world, I won't draw my cards against Machina." Ace declared.

"And here, I thought it's all over…" Mario agrees, not liking the idea of fighting again either, only this time he's fighting for a god he doesn't even know of. While it's likely Princess Peach isn't summoned to the world this time, he can't help but feel wary fighting Bowser for no reason at all without any valid purpose.

"Hey!" A voice calls out to them. Mario and Ace turns around to see Pit running up to them. "You two are headed to find a way out, right? Then, let me join you!" he says.

Mario and Ace looked at each other. There wasn't any other set objective for now. So they agreed.

"It's settled. I'll lead the way, let's go!" Pit says, leading them forward. Mario and Ace shortly followed the winged boy.

**_'_****_Refusing against Harmonia's mission, the three champions decide to find a route home and avoid conflict as much as possible.'_**

* * *

The late new champion of Harmonia, Luneth, stands on a fallen column on his feet. He gazes idly up to the skies. "…Oh." Luneth notices someone pass by him. "Hey, Cloud." The black-wearing swordsman stops and turns to him. The young Warrior of Light jumps off from the column. "Striking off on your own?" he asks.

"It's a one-person job. That's why." Cloud tells Luneth.

"Oh, okay. Gotcha." Luneth nods, waving him off. Cloud then resumes his way, leaving Luneth. Luneth nods and heads over to his companions. Fox McCloud and Donkey Kong looked over at their human companion. "So… Hi." Luneth greets them.

"This is your first time here, is it not?" Fox asks.

"Yep." Luneth nodded.

"You must be nervous." Fox tells him. "I usually lead a team. Don't worry, I'll find a way for all of us to get home."

"Ook, ook! Ook, ook, ook." Donkey Kong says in agreement. Or, that's most likely inferred from him. Fox stares at the large primate before looking at Luneth. "He… might be of use to you." He said.

"I'm sure he will be. Both of you." Luneth nods. "I can rely on you guys to be my guide, right? I tend to wander off, you know. To explore new areas…"

"I'll make sure you don't." Fox assures him. He then focuses his attention to the portal near them. He looks through it, but doesn't step into it. Various images of areas appear in the realm. One of his home world, Corneria City. One of Mario's world, the fields outside Mushroom Kingdom. One of a giant floating island that he doesn't recognize.

"Looks like this portal will take us to places we all know of." Fox hypothesises. Luneth walks up beside him. "New places, huh? Cool." He said, running into the portal without any second thought, much to Fox's and Donkey Kong's surprise.

"Hey… aren't we supposed to be the guides?" Fox questions himself before running into the portal to chase after Luneth. Donkey Kong stares at the portal, bewildered before he enters himself. And thus, this trio had already embarked on their journey together.

**_'_****_Cloud sets off on a solitary mission to find a wayward ally. Meanwhile, three champions choose the road home over the path of war.'_**

* * *

The group consisting of Samus, Pikachu, Robin and Byleth stares at Harmonia's tower from where they were. "Pika, Pika Pi. Pikachu Pikachu… (Harmonia didn't seem to know too much about us. She doesn't seem to know too much about her world, come to think of it…)" Pikachu squeaks.

"Nor did the two gods seem to know of each other." Samus added. She folded her armored arms. "Maybe Paradox isn't our enemy, after all."

"Pikachu. Pika Pika. (I think so. We need to find out who we're dealing with here.)" Pikachu agrees, scratching his head. Robin steps up. "I can help with that." She states. "We should seek out what Iria, Cloud, Luneth and Ace called 'espers'."

"You can? Though these terms are not familiar to your world?" Samus says, turning to the tactician. Robin nods. "Iria talked to us about it, remember?" Robin said.

_Before the fourteen warriors left Harmonia's tower, Iria is standing still, her eyes focused on her blade. "My spellblade… It's detecting magic signatures…" Iria began to say, observing her weapon. Robin turns to her. "Magic signatures?" Robin asks. Iria nodded, still looking at her spellblade. "Back in my world, my spellblade detected espers and it's useful to find them. Now, there are similar signatures here. I'm getting reads on them. Their knowledge will be useful throughout our journey here."_

_She looks up to Robin. "Robin, can I ask of a favour? I want you to gather a team to find Quetzalcoatl, Ruler of Storms, and Odin, Knight of Etro. They are the wiser of the espers."_

"Iria told me that espers have a lot of knowledge in the worlds they reside in." Robin explained. "She even transferred some effects of her spellblade into my grimoire, so I can also detect these espers." She clasps her hands together. "I'm sure they can tell us all about Harmonia and Paradox."

Byleth gazes down and reaches for his scabbard, drawing out his longsword. He then walked away from the others, and Robin notices that. She runs up to Byleth. "You're going after them, aren't you?" Robin questions Byleth. "That's where you're headed." Byleth stops walking and didn't say anything. He hears a loud "Hmmm?" and he looks at her. Robin is making a pout, an effort to soften him into letting her join him.

"…If you keep making that face, it'll get stuck that way." Byleth tells her.

Robin nods. "Then, let us come along so it doesn't." she said, heading out ahead of him. Pikachu and Samus followed, with the former giggling as he passed by the soon-to-be teacher. Byleth watched them gain some distance away from him before following them silently.

**_'_****_Robin's team has a goal: To gather information of this world. Thus, her team sets off in order to learn more about Harmonia and Paradox._****_'_**

* * *

The last remaining champions present from Harmonia's tower stood by each other. The Hero looks at the landscape in front of him. "Our questions are many. One thing, however, is clear." The Hero says to Iria and Link. "Harmonia requires our strength to achieve her objective." Iria looks at the tower behind her.

"Then, she shall have it. For now, anyway." Link said. He still didn't trust Harmonia, like the rest of the champions. Iria looks at Link. "'For now'. So, you too?" Iria said. She clearly showed that she has no trust over Harmonia back in the tower.

"As he said…" Link turns to Iria. "There is much we do not know of this world." Iria stares at him. "Is there?" she says unenthusiastically. The Hero turns to the duo talking with each other. "We would do well to tread with caution." He tells him. "Regardless…" He turns around and begins to lead the way. "Action shall prove more fruitful than idle chatter."

Link soon followed after the Hero. Iria stares at the tower again and scoffs. 'The things I do for this world I don't even know of…' she thinks to herself before catching up with the Hero and Link.

**_'_****_Sometimes, the best way back is to move forward, and Iria puts this into practice by following the Hero. Link decides to come along too, as a girl should be protected… is what should be usually said.'_**

* * *

Somewhere, in a mechanical city surrounded by volcanic terrain, someone awakens from his slumber. He is a round, pink creature. He has two stubby arms, two red feet and two oval-shaped eyes with black pupils with a faint shade of blue. His cheeks have two small blushes constantly present. This creature is known as Kirby, the missing Champion of Harmonia hailing from Dream Land.

"…Poy? (Huh?)" Kirby looks around, taking in his surroundings. Even as a spry young boy, Kirby still speaks his native language more often. This place. He recognizes it. It's Halcandra. He went through there once when he helped Magolor back then. Though, after some hectic happenings, Magolor has been reformed and he even built a theme park in Dream Land.

"Poy? Poyo? (Where am I? How did I get there?)" Kirby wonders. He clearly didn't remember sleeping at Magolor's Lor Starcutter yesterday. Just before Kirby could continue wondering, he hears footsteps approaching. As he sees the figure, Kirby couldn't help but feel wary against this new enemy. A demon-like figure with a blazing head. The face of the figure forms a malicious smirk, lifting up the heavy sword he wielded.

Kirby didn't know who this is, or how did that figure get here. But what he knows is this: He has to fight right now.

**_'_****_He knows not when he was transported here or what became of his allies, but Kirby casts his confusion aside and decides to face what lies before him.'_**

* * *

**A.N.**

**And… Kirby is finally introduced! But, now he's already in a situation, when the others just set off. What will happen to Kirby as he faces Demise?**


	4. Chapter 3:At It Once Again

**At Long Last**

**Chapter 3: At It Once Again**

* * *

Through the ruins of the mechanical city, Halcandra, a confrontation is taking place. At a section where structures surrounded them, Kirby is keeping his guard up against the one who introduced himself as Demise.

Demise laughs darkly, his broadsword touching the ground. "To be brought into this world… Finally… It is within my grasp, the greatest power known to all. The power that controls matter." He raises his hands up into the air. "Power that surpasses even the Triforce that has gone through eras!"

"Poyo! Poy, poy! Poy! (What did you do to my friends!? Answer me!)" Kirby dashes up to Demise, summoning his Cutter blade. His blade clashes with Demise's broadsword. He jumps up, and dives down for a Wave Cutter. Demise flickers so suddenly and vanishes from his spot, leaving Kirby confused. As Demise reappeared far behind him, his broadsword crackles with electricity and he sends forth an electrical wave. Kirby catches sight of the attack behind him and rolls away, discarding his Cutter blade in the process, which disappeared once it left Kirby's grip.

Demise once again appeared behind Kirby and swung his sword down at the pink puffball. Kirby dodged it and conjured his hammer and blocked the proceeding slashes. While the two faced off, someone stood balanced on a leaning tower. His long silver hair flowed through the scorching air. Sephiroth ascends from where he stood, letting his katana turn to point at Kirby, who still hasn't noticed his presence and is trying to hold on with his hammer as a shield. He dives down, but catches sight of an approaching figure.

Cloud leaps off from a fallen building and intercepts Sephiroth. Their blades clashed fiercely before they backed off. Kirby dismisses his hammer, calling out a bow and conjured arrows to shoot at Demise. Demise perfectly blocked the incoming arrows with his sword, leaping back to evade more incoming ones. Kirby dismisses his bow and now conjured his shortsword. He turns back just in time to see his savior land behind him. Cloud stands at the ready with his Fusion Sword.

"Poyo? Cloud, poyo!? (Huh? Cloud, poyo!?)" Kirby looks up at the blonde-haired swordsman behind him.

Sephiroth's shoes touches the ground lightly just as Demise lands. The katana-wielding swordsman turns to face Cloud. "So, Cloud, we meet again." He said.

"Cloud…? Poyo…? Poy, poy poy, poyo? Poyo poy…? (Cloud…? Huh…? Wait… that… _is_ your name, poyo? Like those white puffs in the sky…?)" Kirby rubbed the temples above his eyes.

"So, you do remember me, Kirby." Cloud said without even turning to face the puffball fighter. "Then, you should know what's going on here."

Kirby gasps out in exasperation. "…We're back here… _again_, poyo!?" he says clearly. Rarely, Kirby speaks in full English, but usually ends those with his trademark 'poyo'. Kirby readies his sword.

"You…" Demise begins, pointing a finger at Sephiroth. "What is the meaning of this!?" he demanded. Sephiroth just simply answers. "I'm trying something."

"And that would be…?" Demise questions. This time, Sephiroth doesn't give a verbal answer. He simply started walking calmly towards Cloud. Demise looks at Sephiroth before he begins to walk as well, closing in the distance between him and Kirby. The two champions of Harmonia braced themselves as the two champions of Paradox got closer.

"Just humor me." Is all Sephiroth said as their battle initiated.

**_'_****_When all seemed to be in a pinch, Kirby is rescued by Cloud. Their reunion doesn't last long as they prepare themselves for battle against Sephiroth and Demise.'_**

* * *

"Hraah!" Link releases an energy-charged arrow at a red crystallized copy, or manikin, of Mario. The Mario manikin is sent flying with a distorted shout of its' original. His hat flutters as he turns to see how the Hero and Iria are faring. The Hero clashed swords against a manikin of Link himself. Iria nimbly moved through the shots of a manikin Samus.

The Hero's hand cloaks itself with fire as he releases a spell. "Frizzle!" he announces, firing a fireball of adequate size at the Link manikin. The Link manikin defends itself against the fireball. The Hero takes the initiative to charge forward, cloaking his sword with ice as he unleashes a Crackle Slash. The Link manikin is struck by the cold blade, dispersing into light shortly.

Iria dodges shot after shot from the Samus manikin. She is already irritated. "You want to keep shooting like that!?" she snaps. "Two can play at that game!" The black mark in the handle of her spellblade suddenly forms a red character. Her spellblade cloaks with fire from the Fire effect as she spins once to fire off a speeding fireball at the Samus manikin. The fireball strikes the Samus manikin dead on and Iria immediately jumps and this time, the red character in her spellblade suddenly changes to yellow. Electricity now crackles around her spellblade as she slashes the Samus manikin with it, and with a sudden swift spin, she swung it downwards. "Get out of here!" she shouts, releasing the Lightning effect of her spellblade. A large lightning bolt strikes down on the Samus manikin, sending it down to the ground before it disappears as well.

"Now, let's get out of here!" Iria leads the Hero and Link out to the nearby portal that just appeared shortly after the manikins' defeat. As the Hero and Link enters the portal first, Iria takes one look at where her battle took place. It is a tropical island beach, where she could see a large stone head of that Donkey Kong from the distance. Throughout the battle, especially when they were on the path to victory, she realized that the place suddenly got colder. This place… it's definitely her first time here. And it looks like the other warriors didn't know of it initially either. Before it gets any worse here, she decided to head into the portal.

As she stepped out of the portal, she could see Link and the Hero staring into another portal. From where she stood, she could see a spiral tower with red energy bursting through it. 'Must be Paradox's tower.' She thinks silently as she gazes over the chasm that separated the group and Paradox.

"I have people waiting for me." Iria speaks, catching the attention of Link. "Things didn't look _very_ good when I left." She continues.

"And you have no way of talking to them." Link said.

"…Yes." Iria looks at Link. The Hylian smiles. "We are alike. Even now, my allies worry." He looks back at the portal, catching a glimpse of a projection of Hyrule.

"…I see we all have a place to call home." The Hero stated. Iria looks at the Hero. "Even you?" she says incredulously.

"Yes." The Hero answers. "Even if I did not, though, that would change nothing. I still would have set off on my journey. Of that I have little doubt." He breathes in before continuing. "Apologies for your involvement."

Iria folded her arms, looking away. "It's not your fault." She said. She takes a few steps away from the portal. The Hero silently looks at her before he turns his attention to the portal. Link then walked over to Iria. "Ever have someone you didn't understand…" He said to her.

"Hm?" Iria looked at him.

"And yet, you find that what is important to them…" Link looked at Iria. "Suddenly becomes important to you?" Iria turned her attention to the Hero. "…_That's_ how he feels?" she asks.

"To put it simply." Link replied. Iria directed her eyes to the ground, still keeping her arms folded. She then looked up. "…Anyway, it's like he said back then. Nothing will ever get done if we just stand around."

Link chuckles. "Agreed." He and Iria returns to the Hero, stopping behind him just as he calls out to them. "Link, Iria. I thank you." He says, looking at them.

"Think nothing of it." Link replied. Iria looked away. "Yeah, no big deal." She replied.

The Hero smiles before he looks back at the portal. "Then, shall we?" he said, walking into the portal first. Iria followed after him next with Link following behind her.

**_'_****_Even feeling homesick, Iria, Link and the Hero pushes ever onward as they close the gap to Paradox's settlement.'_**

* * *

Robin's team are now trekking across a stormy area of plains. Thunder rumbled occasionally, exciting Pikachu constantly. "…Huh?" Robin halts suddenly, picking up her grimoire from her coat. Pikachu looks up and notices her. "Pika! Chu! (Byleth, wait!)" Pikachu calls out. Byleth and Samus both stop and turn around.

"What is it?" Byleth asked.

"Did you detect an esper?" Samus asked. Robin looks to Samus. "I think so. I think it's one of the two Iria asked me to find. Maybe we should split up to get to both espers." Robin suggests to them.

"Hmm… Pika, Pika Pikachu… (I see where you're coming from, but…)" Pikachu wonders. It might be a bad idea to have less manpower to face two espers separately.

"How far?" Byleth asks Robin. The tactician turns to look at the teacher. After that period of pause, she brushes her hand over her grimoire. "…It's closer from the other one." She told him. Byleth nods… and he promptly turns away from said direction of the closer esper, heading towards the one further from them. "I'll continue after this one." He said.

Robin sighed. "I knew this would happen." She said.

"Pika! Pika, chu? (Hold up! You're gonna go alone!?)" Pikachu shouts.

"It's more tactical that way." Byleth answers Pikachu without even turning around nor slowing down. "Do not fear, I can handle myself well in battle. You saw earlier." Byleth gets further and further away from the trio, ignoring Pikachu's calls of his name. The electric mouse sighs. This newcomer… is really different than the others. He suddenly sees Samus walk… towards Byleth's direction.

"I wish you luck with yours." Samus says to Pikachu and Robin before she proceeds to accompany Byleth with his search.

"Thanks! See you soon!" Robin waves Samus off. Pikachu scratches his head. "Pika… Pika chu chu… (Huh… Never thought Samus to be like a mother…)" he comments.

"Actually…" Robin started to say, putting a hand under her chin. "I think it's because she understands him perfectly. She knows how it feels like to work alone, and she just wants to watch out for him." The two watched Byleth stop momentarily to notice Samus passing by him before he resumed walking with a shake of his head.

"Pika, Pika Pikachu. (They don't look so different, in the end…)" Pikachu nods.

"Come on, let's go." Robin tells her animal companion, who nods in response as they headed off to the closer esper.

**_'_****_Having knowledge of two espers in separate directions, Robin's team decides to split up: Robin and Pikachu heading to the closer one, while Byleth and Samus seeks the one further…'_**


End file.
